Thankful
by merry kirkland
Summary: Especial del día de acción de gracias...Qué tan especial seria una canción para Arthur...y cuan importante seria para Alfred cumplir su uk


**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia, ni la canción me pertenece.**

**Advertensias: ninguna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: este fic contiene una canción, se llama Thankful y es de Kelly Clarkson, aqui les dejo el link...<strong>

**h t t p : / / w w w .y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t c h ? v = _ G S P t L y - Y C 8 **

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankful<strong>

Era el cuarto jueves de noviembre, y eso solo podía significar que era…Thanksgiving day…y en la Academia W, se realizaría una celebración, donde padres y alumnos después de las presentaciones, comerían y convivirían.

Y ahora algunos alumnos se encontraban en el salón de artes y manualidades, realizando los últimos adornos para la noche.

* * *

><p>-Pero, Iggy es una buena idea…-susurraba el joven Americano.<p>

-What?...pero tu dijiste que estarías, conmigo-susurro Arthur.

-Lo sé, pero es una gran oportunidad-intento convencerlo.

-No puedes, tú me aseguraste que no harías esto al último minuto.

-Vamos, tu podrás hacerlo solo, no le veo problema.

-Alfred F. Jones, siempre andas diciendo que la amistad es algo importante, y todo eso y ahora tú…

-Si de verdad fueras mi amigo, me apoyarías-dijo el americano antes de volver a su tarea de recortar.

_Primer __strike__._

-Bueno, si el "Señor soy un héroe", fuera mi amigo, no me dejaría abandonado…con algo que inicialmente fue su idea-dijo mientras decoraba su trabajo.

_Segundo __strike__._

-Pues, bien, the hero, no necesita a personas con cejas estúpidas…y además esta fiesta, no es para ingleses amargados y sin un solo amigo-lo último lo remarco.

_Tercer strike_

_¡Y esta fuera!_

Arthur, no esperaba eso por parte del ojiazul…pero si eso era lo que pensaba, pues…

-¡Entonces, no le veo el sentido estar haciendo esto!-tomo su trabajo y lo partió en dos, ante la mirada de todos.

-Joven Kirkland, puede decirme ¿por qué hiso eso?-pregunto el profesor a cargo, que se paró del escritorio.

-Simplemente, porque no le veo sentido hacer algo en lo que yo no estoy incluido.

Era extraño ver al ojiverde contestándole a un profesor.

-Bueno-dijo serio el profesor-si así se sientes, podemos volverlo realidad, queda fuera de las actividades, solo tiene permitido venir a la festividad, más no participar.

-No me interesa, ¡renuncio!-y así, salió rápido del salón.

-Artie…-el estadounidense se empezaba a sentir culpable, la verdad, no tenía que haber llegado a eso…con cuidado recogió los dos pedazos del trabajo de su amigo.

Era un banderín de papel, se suponía que iba a estar pegado en una de las paredes de la entrada…al verlo se dio cuenta que el inglés había estado trabajando duramente en eso…estaba perfectamente recortado, el dibujo muy bien pintado, se notaba que lo había hecho en su casa, tal vez esa era la razón de las ojeras que traía en la mañana…pero lo que más sensaciones le causo era el mensaje escrito en el centro.

"_**Thanksgiving, is for all that have a friend to say thanks" "Acción de gracias, es para todo aquel que tenga un amigo por el cual decir gracias"**_

-I`m a complete idiot.

* * *

><p>Arthur se encontraba en el salón desocupado del último piso…se encontraba sentado en un esquina, mientras en sus manos había una hoja…aun recordada el día que llego a sus manos.<p>

* * *

><p>-<em>Hey, Arthie-saludo Alfred, que llegaba muy entusiasmado.<em>

_-Hello-saludo el anglosajón._

_-Adivina-sonrió el ojiazul-muy pronto será día de acción de gracias._

_-¿Y?-pregunto algo serio el inglés._

_-Habrá muchas actividades…y la verdad me gustaría que estuviéramos en una, juntos._

_-What?-sus mejillas se sonrojaron._

_-Yes, el Hero y tú en un actividad-saco un par de hojas de su mochila-…podríamos cantar esta canción los dos._

_El británico algo dudoso tomo una de las hojas, y comenzó a leer en silencio la canción…era tan linda…y lo hacía pensar mucho en Alfred._

_-Iggy, entonces ¿qué te parece?_

_-No lo creo-dijo algo triste._

_-Why?_

_-La verdad, no creo que sea muy buena idea, ya sabes, es un fiesta estadounidense y yo…-y era verdad, apenas hacia un año, Arthur se había mudado de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos…donde el primer día de clases conoció a Alfred, y se volvieron amigos._

_-Bah, tonterías, ese día es para todos, mientras tengas algo por lo que agradecer, no importa que seas…-le sonrió a su sonrojado amigo-además de que te verías muy lindo cantando._

_-Git._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-…- suspiró- It´s ok._

_-Waa, te verás súper lindo._

_-Idiot-lo pensó un poco-pero, no te cambies a otra actividad y me dejes solo con la canción._

_-Jamás lo haría._

* * *

><p>Y lo peor fue que le creyó…ensayaron la canción…la cual lo entusiasmaba mucho, porque eran solo Alfred y él, cantándola…solo los dos…esa tierna canción.<p>

Pero no todo era perfecto, porque esa misma mañana...

* * *

><p><em>-Artie-lo llamo.<em>

_Arthur, se encontraba feliz de la vida, esa noche, los dos cantarían, y eso lo alegraba mucho._

_-Alfred._

_-Adivina, Iván se enfermó…y yo puedo tomar su papel en la obra, ¿qué te parece?_

_-Pero...-algo adentro le decía que al parecer todo este tiempo, el único verdaderamente emocionado había sido el-…estamos juntos en la canción._

_-No te preocupes Artie, estoy seguro que podrás tu solo con ella._

_¿Por qué su corazón le dolía tanto?_

_-Lo sabía...sabía que al final lo harías, y me dejaría solo…tú prometiste que no lo harías._

_-But Arthur, es una obra, un papel importante…no se con para con cantar una canción._

_Y esa era su respuesta, Alfred, jamás s e entusiasmo con cantarla con él, lo único que quería era lucirse en el escenario._

* * *

><p>Y eso era en resumen, lo que los había llevado a ese comportamiento que habían tenido en el salón de artes.<p>

Arthur volvió a ver la hoja, para solo hacerla bola y aventarla lejos, mientras colocaba su rostro entre las rodillas.

* * *

><p>-Bro, sabía que esa infantil batalla que librabas con Iván no te iba a llevar a nada bueno.<p>

-Pero Matthew, se enfermó, y yo puedo demostrar que lo hubiera hecho mil veces mejor que ese comunista.

-Aja, lo ibas a demostrar, dejando a Arthur solo, cuando le prometiste que eso lo harían los dos juntos…

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada-el canadiense se estaba disgustando-Carajo Alfred ¿es qué no sabes medir tus palabras?

-Matt-eran raras las veces que veía así a su hermano, pero sabía que tenía razón-…tienes razón.

-…-suspiro, tranquilizándose-…bueno, dejando el tema a lado, ¿qué tanto haces?

-Hahaha, el Hero, está arreglando esto.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado, y no sabía qué diablo estaba haciendo ahí, ni siquiera su madre iría, el le había llamado diciéndole que ya no cantaría.<p>

La representación había comenzado…y al final quedo sorprendido al no ver a Alfred en la obra.

Así, que se paró, y se fue a recargar cerca de la mesa del ponche.

-Y ahora, la señorita Sey, cantara la canción elegida para esta hermosa fecha.

Esa chica ahora cantaría esa canción a la cual le había puesto demasiado empeño.

"You know my soul  
>you know everything about me there's to know<br>you know my heart  
>how to make me stop and how to make me go<br>you should know  
>I love everything about you<br>don't you know"

- I love everything about you, don't you know-sus labios lo traicionaron y canto esa última parte, sin dares cuenta de que alguien lo veía.

"That I'm thankful  
>for the blessing' and the lessons<br>that I've learned with you by my side  
>that I'm thankful<br>for the love that you  
>keep bringing in my life<br>in my life"

-Me concedería esta pieza-era Alfred, que estaba en frente suyo, con una rosa.

-Lárgate no quiero…-pero no pudo a completar lo que quería decir, pues el americano lo tomo de una mano, y de la cintura pegándolo a él.

-Perdón Iggy, no quería lastimar a la persona que más quiero-le susurraba al chico que forcejaba entre sus brazos mientras él se balanceaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de la canción.

"You know my thoughts  
>before i open up my mouth and try to speak<br>you know my dreams  
>must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep<br>I hope you know  
>I love having you around me<br>don't you know"

-Eso no es cierto-paro de tratar librarse, cuando escucho esas palabras.

-¿Por qué dices eso Artie?

-Tan poco te importo, que...-guardo silencio.

-Qué…

-…

-Vamos Iggy, dime.

-No tienes ni idea de lo importante que era esa canción para mí-desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué era tan importante?

-…por que la iba a cantar contigo-lo dijo al momento en que recargo su rostro en el hombro de Alfred.

-Iggy…también lo era para mí…pero soy un tonto…y lo arruine-comenzó a acariciar el cabello del ojiverde.

"That I'm thankful  
>for the blessing' and the lessons<br>that I've learned with you by my side  
>that I'm thankful (so thankful)<br>for the love that you  
>keep bringing in my life<br>in my life"

El estadounidense, se siguió moviendo, con el europeo en brazos, como si estuvieran bailando; mientras esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del inglés.

-Don't you know that I'm thankful, for the moments, when I'm down you know just how to make, me smile, make me smile –comenzó suavemente a cantar Arthur en su hombro.

"Thankful  
>for all the joy you bring into my life<br>in my life"

Alfred lo entendió en ese momento, y el también prosiguió con la canción-For the lessons that, that I've learned, for the troubles I've known, for the heartache and pain, thrown in my way.

-When i didn't think that I could go on but you made me feel strong, with you I am never alone-continuo Arthur, mientras su rubio cabello era acariciado.

"Thankful, so thankful"

La canción termino, y todos aplaudieron a la joven que había cantado.

Alfred y Arthur dejaron de moverse…el ojiverde levanto su rostro, y Alfred pudo ver esas verdosas orbes llenas de lágrimas.

-¿Te gusta?-el ojiazul, señalo la pared.

El británico volteo a ver, y era su banderín arreglado, leyó la frase…

"_**Thanksgiving, is for all that have a friend to say thanks" "Acción de gracias, es para todo aquel que tenga un amigo por el cual decir gracias"**_

Pero ahora el letras más pequeñas, pudo leer…

"**An sometimes this friend can be your true love", ****"Y a veces ese amigo puede ser tu amor verdadero"**

-¿Alfred, tu…?-sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí.

-Yes…I love you .

-Me too.

Y así, con esa confesión unieron poco a poco sus labios, mientras el británico colocaba sus manos en la nuca de Alfred, y este tomaba la cintura del otro.

El beso se terminó, cuando la falta de aire, se hiso inminente…pero aun así siguieron con esas tiernas miradas.

-Arthur.

-Mande

-Thanks.

* * *

><p>Bueno, en resumen, esto es todo, la verdad espero que les haya gustado, es un regalo por el Día de Acción de gracias, que bueno no se festeja en mi país, pero si en mi escuela, hahaha, y...<p>

**Muchas gracias a todos, la verdad ha sido muy lindo escribir fics para ustedes!**

Bueno, ahora a continuar, con los demás fics, hahaha.

**Alfred esta muy agradecido por tener a Arthur en su vida...y por el Usuk!**


End file.
